


Here

by happywriter16



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, post-escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that mattered was Sara was the only one that could understand Jane and vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> The first slash fic I wrote way back when. 
> 
> (Previously posted on LJ @ happywriter06.)

“I love Michael.”

“And I love Lincoln.”

“Then what are we doing here?”

Here being an apartment in Chicago. Here being 37 hours, 25 minutes, and 7 seconds give or take after Lincoln and Michael’s joint funeral. Here is the aftermath of enough glasses of wine to blame this whole thing on. But not enough for either one of them to believe it was the alcohol.

It was grief. Pure and simple.

It was grief that turned a hug goodnight into Sara’s lips brushing against the skin of Jane’s neck. It was grief that had Jane react in kind by gripping Sara tighter. Sara placed feather light kisses on Jane’s neck and Jane ran her fingertips up and down Sara’s warm back. When it was clear they could continue or end it right then and there (and pretend it never happened), Jane pulled away to look into Sara’s eyes.

Sara’s soft hazel eyes reflected Jane’s own blue ones. There was confusion but clarity. Sara wanted this and Jane wanted it as well. They held onto the clarity as the gap between them grew smaller.

Sara closed her eyes first. Their lips touched. There kisses were slow, gentle, tame kisses become insistent, fast, hard and wild. Clothes were shed and the bed was found. It did not matter that neither one of them had done this before. All that mattered was Sara was the only one that could understand Jane and vice versa.

So they fumbled and mumbled apologies against each other’s skin as tongues and fingers explored virgin territory. 

Here are tear, sweat, cum stained faces. Here is Sara nestled against Jane, her face buried in her neck, and one arm draped across her chest. Here is Jane resting one cheek against Sara’s head, one arm around her shoulders and the other drawing lazy circles on the other.

Here is comfort.


End file.
